


Say Something

by snowqueensolange (dreamingofmyotop)



Category: The Ever Afters Series - Shelby Bach
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on the Spoiler Board
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingofmyotop/pseuds/snowqueensolange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase knew she was in an enchanted sleep, but that didn't stop him from talking.</p>
<p>Written and posted on the Spoiler Board June 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

Chase sat on the side of the bed, looking at the sleeping girl. For what felt like the millionth time, he opened his mouth and said the same words he had said the countless times he had sat next to the girl as she slept in the bed.

"Come on, say something," he begged her. "Say something Rory, anything." But she just lay there, fast asleep.

Finally, he looked up, away from her sleeping form, so still that she could be dead, except for the slight rise and fall of her stomach that was her breathing. Swallowing his pride, he began to talk. Real talking, not just repeating the same words over and over again.

"When I first saw you, I thought that you were pretty. I guess I wanted to show off to you so that you would like me. But it didn't work. Adelaide convinced me to do the Iron Hans glamour in the weapons closet. I wanted you to notice me, so I did.' He let out a sarcastic laugh. 'We both know how that turned out, don't we. After that, I thought I had ruined my chances with you forever, and I tried to brush it off as nothing by doing the impressions of what happened. When Lena got her Tale and chose the two of us as her companions, I knew I had a second chance. It took a while, but I got you to trust me. You know, I had a bit of a crush on you at that point."

Chase sighed and looked back at Rory. She looked so peaceful lying there. He almost wanted to- no, he couldn't, it would ruin his friendship with her, even if she never woke up.

"After we came back, we were friends. It wasn't quite the way I wanted it, but it was a start. By the next year, I still had feelings for you and they were stronger than before. After everyone got poisoned, I was really grateful to you for warning me, but I kept imagining what might have happened if you had eaten the cake too." Here, Chase sounded hesitant, not wanting to reveal what he was going to say. "It scared me. More than anything before. I kept thinking about how I would have had an M3 and would have had to watch you slowly draw closer to death. I wouldn't have been able to think straight. My best friends would be dying, and I wouldn't there with them.”

Chase had to tell her. Even though she was asleep, she deserved to know what was going to happen.

“They’re going to move you soon. Just while they look for the cure. When they find it, the Canon will bring you back here to give you it. When you fell asleep, they got a message saying that the cure is the opposite of obvious, so they want to try everything. They may never find it, and that scares me more than anything. The thought that you could be stuck here forever is almost painful. Rumplestiltskin can’t help, whatever spell that was cast on you is affecting his books.

"Gretel kicks me out at night, and I’m becoming a nervous wreck. I haven’t slept in days. I nearly never eat and I never train, but at this point, I don’t really care. I don’t- I can’t care about anything any more, except you. The Director needs you to beat the Snow Queen, and I think I need you to live. Fey have longer lifespans than humans do, so if it means staying alive until you wake up, I’ll go back to live with my mom. I'm sure it won’t be that bad, she’ll understand why I need to stay here. I can’t imagine you waking up with there being no one around you. You’d be lost, alone, and scared. I never want you to be scared."

Letting out another shaky breath, Chase slumped against the bed. To anyone who could see him, he looked absolutely broken. There were dark circles under his eyes, his hair was messy and unkept, and his eyes were full of sadness.

“Why couldn’t it have been me who was cursed? I should have somehow protected you from it. Why couldn’t I? Why? If I had just done something- anything, you wouldn’t be here right now. You’d be hanging out with Lena and I, with that beautiful smile on your face. I miss you so much Rory. I need you."

Silent tears were falling from his eyes, like they had so many times before. Chase didn’t even notice them anymore.

“I just want you to come back.” he whispered. “I just want to talk to you, and hug you, and laugh with you, and fight beside you. I want my Aurora Landon. But you’re asleep for who knows how long. I miss you. Please wake up. Please."

With that last word, Chase leaned over to hug her sleeping form for comfort, his vision blurry from tears. He blinked his eyes to force the tears to fall, putting an arm around her

“I just want you to know that I love you Rory,” he mumbled into her hair. “Not the friendship kind of love, the ‘I like you as more than an friend and want you to be my girlfriend' kind of love. I don’t know how I know this, I just do. Maybe it’s part of a Tale? I don’t know.” He thought he felt Rory stir beside him, but he was sure he imagined it. No one used confessions of love anymore, it was too clichéd and overdone. Everyone wanted to be original nowadays.

He kept hugging her, snuggling in beside her as all of his sleepless nights began to catch up with him. He inhaled her scent and pulled her a bit closer, feeling so small next to her, which was strange considering he was taller than her. His eyes closed and he began to fall asleep.

“Say something." He mumbled again, nearly unconscious.

As he drifted off to dreamland, he thought he felt someone brush his hair away from his face and a voice whisper in his ear.

“I love you too, Chase."


End file.
